The Slerra Drabbles
by At the writer's block
Summary: A challenge to write 30 100 worded drabbles for the Slade X Terra pairing mostly Slade and Terra coexisting. Some violence, nothing major. Interpret 'Cold' as you wish, Book and Angel are companions, but Holiday isn't.
1. Love: Love the sinner

They walked away from the hall of mirrors slowly, listening to the sound of a lone mirror being smashed, the pieces of glass hitting the floor quietly. The gloved hand that had rested on her shoulder now moved to his side as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Don't cry over him," he said, his voice laden with contempt. "There was no love between you-"

"I'm not crying over him," she lied, brushing one hand across her eyes quickly, sure that he was looking at her from behind his mask.

Just because he never showed any emotion didn't mean she couldn't…


	2. Hate: Hate the sin

They all had different reactions to Slade's appearance.

Robin said his name with hatred, his eyes narrowing.

Cyborg stand a bit taller, his arm shifting into the sonic cannon.

Starfire's fists light up in righteous fury.

Beast Boy growled, and shifted low to the ground, ready to pounce.

Raven's eyes glowed, and raised her hands, ready to say those magic words.

Terra would shudder before reacting, eyes and fists glowing, certain that Slade could see right through her, into her thoughts. And whenever his gaze would pause on her, she'd tremble at the thought of what she agreed to do.


	3. Rose: By any other name

"What about your family?" she asked tentatively, looking over at him.

"The only family I have left will not speak to me," he said coldly, thinking it would shut her up.

"But I've read your file, the one at the Tower. Didn't-"

"If you had read the file, you would know why they don't speak to me," he said sharply.

"What about Rose? The only thing it mentioned about her was that you brought her back from Cambodia."

There was an awkward silence, as Slade looked at her for a moment. Finally, he said "I suppose you're right. Well done."


	4. Ring: A hoop that never ends

It was a simple, white gold band, shining under the bathroom lights. For a moment, all Terra could do was stare at it.

As far as she knew, Slade didn't wear rings, least of all this one, and she'd never seen it before. She picked it up, checking to see if there was anything written on it. "Why would he leave something like this here?" she wondered out loud.

"It's a gift," he said from the doorway, startling her. "A reminder of whom you serve now."

"Yes master," she said, looking at her feet, and slid it on her finger.


	5. Blue: Those cold eyes can burn

He dodged her attacks easily, frustrating her more with each blow, before she finally jumped over him, and crouched behind him.

_Looking back, it was a stupid thing to do…_

Before he could say anything, she scrambled for the back of his mask, finding the latch and tearing it off.

_He could've stopped her, if he wanted to…_

She gasped, and they stared at each other for a moment both in shock.

_So why didn't he?_

A second later, he slapped her across the face and snapped his mask back on, walking out of the room.

_How ironic…matching bright blue._


	6. Emotion: Of love lost

_It was such a difficult emotion..._

"Beast Boy…"

_Not to mention annoying._

"I'm sorry…"

_It took an interesting affect as well, turning so-called heroes teenagers into immature babies._

He watched from the shadows as he thought this over, watching Terra try unsuccessfully to explain herself to the Titan. He would step in, eventually, but right now, he was considering his options.

_If I'm right about her, then this will end in disaster. If I'm wrong, we could rule the world._

Terra was dangerously close to tears, as he stepped out and into the light.

_For once, I hope I'm wrong._


	7. Cold: I never meant to be so

Sparring with him was always an issue for her.

"Again!"

He never complimented her, only encouraged her by putting her down, or repeating that stupid word over and over-

"Again!"

But when you're fighting with him, you can't tune him out because-

"Watch it!"

You fail. Or, in Terra's case, you fall.

He automatically grabbed her arm, as she reached for his shoulder. The resulting effect was Terra pulling herself up faster than she had expected, and she ended up pressed against him, her face centimeters from his cold mask.

She flushed, and moved away quickly.

Quietly, he said "Again."


	8. Sleep: Perchance, to dream

One day, after so many she had spent sleeping, waiting for another visit from Beast Boy, she heard a rumbling and felt the earth shake. She tried to automatically cover her head for protection, before she remembered her punishment; this stone barrier.

Instead of rocks falling, a hand pushed itself out of the earth, struggling for something to hold. Another hand joined it, followed by a flash of light and a figure struggling free.

If she could, she would've screamed.

After Slade rose from ground, the first thing he did was walk over to her and whisper "I'll be back." 


	9. Music: She's too confused tonight

_She was the perfect image of an all-American bride, complete with her blue eyes and blonde hair. As she takes her place, she can hearStarfire whisper to Raven, "What a beautiful wedding!"_

"Yes," someone shouts from the aisle, "But what a shame, the poor bride is a whore!"

"What-?"

_A collective gasp and all eyes turn to him. No one sees Terra collapse-_

She sits up in his bed, wiping her tear-stained face and pulling the blankets around her as she hears Wintergreen say almost simultaneously with the music-

"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door!"


	10. Picture: Worth a thousand words

They both had a hard time remembering how she could've been before she met Slade; now anyone can only assume that she'd end up a hero, dying in battle. But now…now she was an obvious threat, far from the picture-perfect teen she had been (was it really only two months ago?)

After the surgery and recuperation time, she was finally readying herself for the final showdown. She pulled on the steel shoulder and elbow pads, checked the bandages and gingerly touched the pieces of steel in her hair.

"This is it," she whispered, walking out the door to meet him.


	11. Lick: Well you're blessed, I guess

When Slade offered to teach her, she thought that she had finally found someone who wouldn't betray or lie to her, someone who understood that she needed help.

She thought she was so lucky the day she ran from Titan's Tower, and found him waiting for her onshore. He had offered her control, escape from this curse that was supposedly so wonderful, something she didn't want anymore...

And when working for him and training with him got difficult, and she thought that she should've stayed at the Tower; all she had to do was remember what Beast Boy had done…


	12. Movie: Of gunpowder, treason, and plot

"Huh. That's interesting."

"What is?"

"This movie, V for Vendetta," she shifted the newspaper over. "Basically, there are two anarchists; one, a dude in a mask, who 'kidnaps'"-adding air quotes for emphasis-"some blonde chick (anarchist), and they try to overthrow a government."

He looked up at her with raised eyebrows, while she simply smiled back. "That's not funny," he said pushing the newspaper back over.

"Did I mention that the dude with the mask has eye problems?"

"And…?"

"I bet we could sue."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Are you ever gonna let this go?"

"Nope!"

"Fine," he sighs, "We'll go."


	13. Animal: Don't want to be your dad

She teased him for the glass eye and for dying his hair, but he'd insisted that it looked weird, and always quoted Rolling Stones (however accidental) that he looked like her dad, and that was just…strange. But no matter what she agreed that she couldn't care less, however easier it became for them to spend time outside together.

However, she preferred to stay away from the beach or woods, because of the too-familiar animals that strayed too close whenever _they _got too close, or she leaned in ever so slowly…

The faraway shouts of rage afterwards _almost_ ruined the kisses…


	14. Sky: The heart yearns without you

Every day since Terra told him off at the high school, he flies over Jump City for a scan of criminal activity, and today he stops for a quick lunch at the pizzeria

He stops short when he walks in, seeing Terra sitting at a booth, laughing. She stops quickly, and pales. The white haired man she's eating with turns around...

She looks like she's going to say something, but bites her lip and looks down at her plate as Beast Boy runs out of the restaurant.

That one, _familiar, _eye stays with him as he flies through the sky.


	15. Beach: We needed a vacation

They didn't take much time off from training, so Terra learned to appreciate the trips to the beach, short lived as they were. Slade never went with her, but he promised that if she ever tried to run, he'd find her.

This time, he actually went to the private stretch of sand. She automatically tore off her cover-up, and dove in, body surfing for a while before floating on her back.

"You're boring, you know that?" she shouted to him, treading water.

"I'm not the one that'll smell like salt for a week," he shouted back, but smiled to himself.


	16. Stars: I wish I may, I wish you might

Terra goes up to the roof whenever she got the chance; to look down on the city and contemplate the mistakes she would make, or to look up to the skies and stare at the stars. She could honestly say that, after a few nights of this, looking at the stars was much more fun. Now, she remembers to bring up a pillow so that she can lie down and look at constellations, instead of craning her neck.

Some nights, she likes to think that, if he liked this sort of thing, Slade'd come up to the roof sometime too.


	17. Dead: Everything I can't remember

She fingers the white-gold band that hangs on the chain around her neck, thinking…remembering…what? What significance does it hold? She's always had it, always, even before-

'_You were dead…once…'_

Kelly shudders and pulls her blonde hair out of her eyes. Silly, really, getting worked up over a hunk of metal…

'_But the man…with painfully familiar white hair…_gorgeous _blue eyes...'_

She tried to focus on her homework; her Bio teacher would kill her if she missed it again…

'_He said he knew you…from when your name was different…'_

She slammed the book shut. This would simply have to wait a while.


	18. Alive: Things Change

"But I saw her, I swear!"

"Beast Boy!" Raven shouted, "Stop talking about her! She isn't coming back!"

"How do you know?" he yelled back, "What makes you so sure!"

"Think, Beast Boy! If she is alive, and she didn't try to find us, who do you think she's with right now!" She glared at him for a moment, then paled when she saw his expression.

"No…She wouldn't go back to him…" he said, shaking his head in disbelief. "Not to Slade-She wouldn't!"

"It doesn't make sense otherwise…" she said gently.

"Just shut up!" He yelled, running out the door.


	19. Time: I'm trying to get by

"If what you say is true…" Kelly-Terra, whispered, avoiding his gaze, "Then how can you trust me not to return to the Titans? What makes you so sure that I won't mess up this time?"

"Because I'm also trusting you to remember what happened. I'm, hoping that you can do that on your own," he said, turning and walking away.

"But-I-Slade!" He stopped for a moment, then turned to look at her. "I need your help…"

"You'll be fine," he said, turning away again. "You always found a way to get what you needed." And with that, he left her.


	20. Forever: Forever is ours today

"Forever's an awfully long time to be alive, don't you think?"

"Well I can't just decide not to, can I? And why would I want to?"

"You _really_ want to spend the rest of your life living like this? Going through apprentice after apprentice, trying to destroy your enemies…"

"What's your point?"

"Well…doesn't it get boring?"

"…Things stay interesting."

"You mean anomalies; apprentices and enemies who rebelled."

"There's that."

"It just doesn't seem like much fun, being able to live forever." She shifted back so that she was looking up at the sky as she said, 'Who wants forever anyway?"


	21. Fight: Love is a battlefield

"Don't want to fight me?" she shouted playfully as she landed another blow on him.

"Terra, please!" Beast Boy shouted, doubling over. She started to walk over, when something over his shoulder caught her attention. She smiled before Beast Boy felt himself lift off the ground, and crash through a window.

"She never wanted you," Slade said coldly, starting to move towards him, when Terra held out an arm. She walked over, and tilted Beast Boy's head up slightly.

"I'd never wait for you," she whispers, kicking him a final time, and walking back towards Slade with an eager grin.


	22. Book: I should just give up right now

**Okay, this is one half "scary-awesome drabble" and another half of Disclaiming (I own nothing in any of these chapters) because I recently realized that I hadn't done that at all…**

**And the rest is to thank everyone who reviewed. It's a lot more praise for any of my Slerra stuff than I've gotten for anything except Bond. So thanks to everyone who reviewed, I update this multiple times during the day for you guys!

* * *

**

"You're an open book, you realize that?" he whispered, gently running two fingers up her arm, snagging on her sleeve. She shuddered, moving away from her hand. "You're too open about your emotions…"

'_Don't…'_

"You won't even speak up on your behalf?" he continued, pulling her hair to one side. She sat there, keeping her eyes and mouth shut.

'_Please, stop it…'_

"Nothing to say…?" He was too close now, whispering in her ear...

"Stop it," she said weakly, tears leaking out of the corners of her eyes. "Just…_don't._"

"Too late," he whispered with an evil grin, unsheathing his knife.


	23. Angel: I fall for him still anyhow

"Don't!" she screamed, jumping up and knocking him away. He stood up, furious, and ready to subdue her again when he saw her eyes…

They were wide open, shining gold with an unbidden fury, her hair fanning out with an unseen force. If it wasn't for the words she had spoken next, she could've been perfectly angelic.

"_Never, ever _disrespect me by _ignoring_ myrequest _again, _Slade." With each word, a tremor shook through room, knocking pieces of the ceiling down, but Slade didn't move, just stared at her-

And in an instant, she fell, unconscious, into his waiting arms.


	24. Holiday: I beg to dream and differ

She woke up slowly, groaning and holding her head. "What happened?" she whispered.

"You lost control. Again." He said quietly from the foot of the bed.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I really am-"

"It's okay. We'll work on it."

"You're being forgiving…" she said suspiciously, looking up at him, now at her side.

"It's a holiday, you deserve small favors," he said, not quite sure how he meant it.

"Happy New Year, then," she replied, rolling her eyes.

"Seven…"

"What?"

"Four…"

"Why…?" she didn't finish her sentence, just looked up at him...

"One…" and caught her lips with his.


	25. Snow: I'll bare my soul to the glass

She exhaled onto the glass, and drew a quick star on the condensation. She still had a few minutes alone in her room before she had to train with Slade, so she settled for staring out the window. She started to count the little snowflakes floating by her window before drawing a small heart on the glass.

"First snow of the year," he commented quietly from the doorway. "You miss the Titans?"

"As much as I could, considering…" she trailed off, drawing an 'x' through the initials she'd written in the heart. "Not really," she whispered, wiping the glass clean.


	26. Dance: Dance 'til your diva is through

"I thought I knew how to dance," Terra said, looking at her feet. "Why are we doing this?"

"To help you maintain your balance, and don't look at the ground." Her head snapped up as Slade said "Who taught you to tango, anyway?"

"If I said 'the French ambassador's daughter,' would you believe me?" she said with a smirk that mirrored his.

"No."

She felt one of her feet slide forward suddenly, and before she knew it, she was staring at the ceiling-

"_Shit!"_ she whispered.

-and hit the floor.

"This is why we practice," he said, helping her up.


	27. Beautiful: But somehow I can't believe

He knows he shouldn't think this way, he does, it's just…he can't help it. In all his years of fighting, _killing, _he cannot resist one simple thought…

When they're sparring, and she so _pissed_ at him for dodging every blow…

When she's losing control, eyes glowing, _screaming _obscenities…

When she's waking up slowly, realizing she's lost it _again_…

When she's crying, when she thinks he can't hear her, over that green_ idiot_…

Most of all, _worst_ of all, the night she thought she killed them…and she smiled up at him, looking for praise…

"You were brilliant." But he's thinking _'beautiful.'_


	28. End: Leave me to myself again

She sat back in her chair in front of her desk to think, idly toying with the ring.

She could return to Slade; hadn't he given her everything she wanted? (Control and comfort, among other things…)

'But if the Titans are willing to forgive you…' She shuddered. They were only willing because they only knew half of what happened to her…

What if they did know? Would they throw her out? She couldn't help worrying that, somehow, they'd find out. About everything.

And she knew better than anyone else that that was when all good things came to an end…


	29. Belong: And I watched as you walked away

She sighed heavily, as she watched the Titans run past her. From inside the fence surrounding the school, she couldn't make out their faces well, but she knew Beast Boy was looking her way.

She sighed again, and dropped the chain into the mud, the ring Slade gave her glimmering slightly in the sun. She didn't look back at it, not even when she heard the man walking behind her. She knew Slade would take it as she walked behind the Titans, calling the familiar names.

She was sure of what she was doing now, this is where she belongs.


	30. Everything: And you'll be just fine

She ran up to him just before he got into the limo, pushing his butler away before he could stop her. Terra looked straight into his eyes as they stood, facing each other.

"You've made your choice, then?" Slade asked smoothly, but Terra could tell he was intrigued.

"I remember everything," she said in reply. "Everything," she said, slower, with more meaning behind it.

"Sir," Wintergreen asked from a few feet away, "Does this mean-"

"Yes it does," he replied, looking at Terra "Get in the limo."

"Great," Wintergreen sighed, massaging his temples, "More late nights…I want a raise, sir."

TTTT

_(The divider isn't working...)_

_Hey guys, guess what: It's the last one. I know, I know, you're all devastated, but don't worry-I plan on expanding on these (re-writing or combining chapters so that they're one-shots) in the near future, to clear up anything I might've missed or stuff that I just wasn't clear on._

_If you can't wait and need some Slerra goodness now, I'd tell you to read my other stories, but quite frankly, they suck._

_Anyway, thank you to everyone who read and reviewed! (I will get around to reading all of your stories and reviewing, don't worry!)_


End file.
